True Family
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Spoilers up to "A Hen in the Wolf House." Wanting to keep her family safe, Skye decides to confront her biological father on her own.


**I don't own Agents of SHIELD and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p>Once Skye made her decision to confront her biological father, there was no changing it. That was also one of the main reasons she didn't tell anyone what she was doing – she didn't need them stopping her and ending this once and for all. She considered scribbling them a brief note so they wouldn't worry but ultimately decided against it. She sneaked out of the base, thankful that no one paid her any attention. Skye let the connection – the one she severed every chance she got so her psychotic father couldn't find her – flow through her and opened it up one way. She didn't want the bastard to know she was coming. She opened her eyes and smiled. "I'm coming for you, Daddy Dearest," Skye murmured.<p>

When she finally found the warehouse The Doctor holed up in, she felt a little relieved but also terrified. Skye had no clue what the fuck was going to happen but she was done being in fear for her life. He turned around as soon as she walked in and the look of relief on his face disgusted her. "You've finally come to me."

Skye glared at him. "Only because I want answers and you have them. I'm sick of you trying to attack my team. You wanted me, you got me."

"They were keeping you from me and I can't have that, Va-Arliana."

She blinked and tried not reveal that he caught her off guard. "That's not my name. Call me Skye," she ordered.

"Whatever you wish. Would you like to know what you are? You may be half-human but we can suppress that side of you – it's not hard. "

The sound of his voice sent shivers down Skye's spine. "I've love some answers but I am in charge here."

His lips curled up into a smile. "You take initiative and that is a great trait. It will do well when I take you home."

Skye scoffed. "I'm not going anywhere with you. Now tell me what I need to know."

"Very well then. We're from the Kree race, and there's so much to tell you. You've been without me for far too long." They'd just make a little stop and kill Phil Coulson and the rest of the misfits first (she didn't need that information yet because she'd surely protest and he couldn't have that).

A terrified Skye struggled to hide behind her emotions but it didn't seem to be working well today (she knew why too). "From what we've seen of your handiwork, maybe that's a good thing. You killed an entire village for no reason."

The Doctor's gaze darkened angrily. "We lost you and we just wanted you back but no one listened to us. They got what they deserved, darling."

"You're a sick fuck," Skye replied angrily, hoping he didn't sense the fear behind her statement. At least the connection was still one-sided.

"I will not tolerate disrespectful behavior no matter how much I love you. I am your father, Va-Arliana, and you will treat me the way you are meant to."

Skye shook her head. "You're just a sperm donor. I have a father, and his name is Phil Coulson." She stopped to choke back a sob. "And my mother is Melinda May." She didn't dare ask about her biological mother even though she wanted to ask more questions.

That pissed off the Doctor even more and the lights flickered. "Phil Coulson is going to pay for his crimes, don't you worry. And this Melinda May? Oh, I have a lot to tell you about her. Like what happened in Bahrain and how that ruined you. They will all die and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

The final straw for her, Skye closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, she held her hands out and concentrated on harming the Doctor. The blast knocked him back towards the wall and he stared at her in utter surprise. "I learned some stuff – like my powers – on my own. You don't have to teach me."

"I am so proud of you." Although she was using her powers to harm him, the Doctor knew she could do so much with them.

Skye held her hands out again and he started choking on his own blood. "Goodbye." She felt nothing as the life slowly drained out of him but as soon as the Doctor's eyes closed, she collapsed to the ground in tears. She curled up in a ball as the sobs overwhelmed her. It didn't help that using her powers drained her of all her energy – Skye still needed to learn how to completely control them.

Grant burst into the room, guns drawn, and rushed to her side as soon as he saw Skye. He scooped her up in his arms and grinned when she sleepily beamed at him. "I can save myself."

"I know you can but you scared the shit out of us, sweetheart. You took off without telling anyone and May installing a tracker is the only reason we found you so quickly. You killed your father?"

"He wanted me to go home with him but I refused. You guys are my family."

"Go to sleep and we'll be back at the base before you know it." He set her down in the backseat of the car Coulson loaned him and gunned it out of there.

Skye woke up when the Playground's door slammed shut behind them. "I'm back," she informed Lance.

He looked at her in amusement. "I can see that. You look like you went ten rounds in the ring." Her bruised eyes and the pallor on her face worried him but Lance stopped panicking now that he knew she was safe.

"I'm taking her to medical," Grant informed him and ignored Skye's protests all the way there. He refused to fuck around with her health.

"I told you that I'm fine, just exhausted," Skye murmured when Jemma gave her the all-clear.

"Don't be angry with him for worrying because you scared us all," Jemma scolded.

"She's right – I couldn't make her shut up," piped in Bobbi. She shrugged when both Skye and Jemma glared at her.

Melinda slammed the door open when she entered the room. "Skye, don't you ever do that to us again. Phil spiraled without you and I couldn't get him to calm down. I know you just wanted us to be safe but if we lost you? None of us would have recovered."

"I'm sorry, Mom. Grant, I wish I could walk on my own but I can't so will you take me back to bed? I want to sleep for the next century and then I'll give you answers."

Waiting outside the door, Phil followed them all down the hall to Skye's room (the others walked behind them in an attempt to give her some privacy). "You sleep for as long as you want because you're not going on any ops for a while after this." Phil was one hundred percent serious about this.

Grant gently deposited Skye in the middle of the bed. "What time is it, Grant?"

He checked his watch. "Around one in the morning."

"Stay here with me. And I'm not just talking about Grant. I need my parents, please." Skye needed to tell them how she felt about them but knew they already knew the truth. She loved them so much and intended to tell them as much as possible. As least the fear wasn't overwhelming her now.

Phil and Melinda looked at each other and lay down on the bed – he chose to be on Skye's left side and Melinda on the right. "I'll sit on the floor," Grant decided but he stared at her when she shook her head.

"I know you're tall and it'll be uncomfortable but please sleep at the foot of the bed. I have to know that everyone is safe."

Lance sat down on the floor at the end of the bed while Bobbi and Jemma lay down on Melinda's side. Fitz, Trip, and Mack scattered in the available space. None of them wanted Skye to leave their sights now. "I've slept in worse places but this is a little crowded," Grant admitted.

"Shut up, Grant, and just go to sleep." Skye's eyes started drooping but she refused to close them in fear of another attack.

"After what we went through in Russia, this floor is nothing." And Fitz definitely adored his new view of Mack so that was a plus to overcome all the minuses in this situation.

Grant snorted. "You're still complaining about that?"

"Yes! You threw away my sandwich! How can I ever forgive you for that?" he teased. Fitz and Grant's relationship had come a long way since Coulson decided a second chance was in order. They weren't fully back to normal but they were pretty close to it.

"I wasn't around for that but let it go. God, we need some better carpets in this place. Coulson?" questioned Bobbi.

"I'll think about it," was his reply.

"We probably should have brought sleeping bags because that would have been more comfortable." Jemma yawned and tried her best to shut down her racing mind. They'd grill Skye for information once she slept.

"None of you know of this little concept called peace and quiet do you?" Trip teased. He didn't mind, though, because he too had lived through worse.

"It doesn't exist," Skye shot back. She wished they'd all leave her sleep but that didn't seem to be happening and it didn't help that she couldn't quite quell the fear and paranoia overtaking her.

Melinda rolled over and kissed the top of Skye's head, knowing just what her daughter needed. "Go to sleep, baby girl. We're right here and we're not going anywhere, I promise. I love you."

"We're always going to love you," chimed in Coulson. He also kissed Skye's forehead and watched as her eyes fluttered shut.

Feeling safe for the first time in a long time, Skye fell asleep surrounded by her true family, the one she chose so long ago.


End file.
